


Our Time Together

by minxesti



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxesti/pseuds/minxesti
Summary: The moments that you spend with someone is what makes them special. ♥️





	1. Awake

Glass blue orbs looked up from the bright monitor, they stared at the ceiling up above, memorizing the patterns in the light grey shade. Around this time of the year, Bryce would continue his winter tradition of going downstairs, making two hot mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream. One of the mugs belonged to a hazel eyed male and the other to Bryce. He would sit in the living room with Ryan and Buddy, talking about their New Year’s Resolutions or dreams. It was now that he could hardly give any indication of caring for his well being as he let out a small cough.

  
Bryce’s thoughts consumed his mind as he lightly traced the bruise his forearm, a small pain accompanying the mark. He started to remember how he had acquired such mark on his arm as his surrounding blurred slowly around him. In an instant after everything went a dull grey, he instantly gained a recollection of his thoughts long enough to place where he was. Bryce was long gone from Ryan’s small office back in Chicago with Buddy, but at the scene of the accident.

  
Bare trees were decorated in bright white lights and they lit up the atmosphere in a bright and cheery manner. People were everywhere, either chatting and commenting on the decorations, or taking pictures with the beautiful scenery. The weather was cold enough to bite at his face and the cold breeze that blew through made him shiver. The snow that was falling gingerly around him made him feel cold and wet, but he paid no mind as Ryan stood next to him, smiling and laughing.

  
Ryan pulled at his hands slightly in an attempt to get him to move to the music playing around them. No sound came from him as he started swaying to the beat, a loud cackle came from the older man and he could remember the words, “Ohm, Ohm please, I don’t dance…” The cackling stopped and that made Bryce tear up. Ryan was smiling widely, reaching from cheek to cheek. A sob and whine was ripped from Bryce’s mouth, the only source of sound after the music stopped, he knew what came next.

  
The serene scene switched to one of madness as the cold penetrated his body and consuming him whole. He was no longer dancing next to Ryan, but kneeling at the side of the road, his best friend laying in a pool of his own blood. The headlights of a drunkard being his only source of light in his eyes as he clutches Ryan’s unmoving body. Sirens and bystanders scream at the sudden accident, but he ignores them in shock.

  
A sudden jerk from familiar hands clear up his view and suddenly he’s back with Buddy in the cosy office. Deep amber eyes stare at him from above as he lays flat on the ground, Buddy laying his head on his stomach. Bryce lifts his head and notices Jonathan standing at the doorway, a worried look aimed directly at him. He directs his attention back at Luke, a million questions running through his mind. Luke only looks at him and shakily tells him, _“He’s awake.”_


	2. Tinsel

“Okay, so the Christmas Tree can go over there in that corner and we can set up Buddy’s bed over here and… Ohm! You’re not even listening to me anymore!” Ryan was startled out of his sleepy trance and immediately sat up in his seat. Buddy, who was sleeping next to his legs, jumped down from the couch and ran into another room at the sound of Bryce raising his voice. Bryce pouted and crossed his arms at Ryan, knowing that that would make the older male pay a little more attention.

  
Ryan saw the pout on the other’s face and instantly knew he was in deep trouble for falling asleep on the conversation. He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck as he thought of the right words to say in his situation. “A-ah sorry there Brycey, I kinda dozed off there, could you repeat the question?” Ryan hoped that the words he carefully chose would get him, at least, a softer in the long run.

  
Bryce only sighed and shook his head, “My question was what did you think about the way i set things up? Like the tree over there,” Bryce pointed to the large empty corner by the window and Ryan followed the direction. “Or how we can decorate this room by hanging tinsel all over the room and making it extra shiny.” At this point, Ryan knew that Bryce’s sarcasm button had been pressed and there was no way he could get him to stop.

  
A small, lazy smirk settled on Ryan’s face as he thought of his roommate all wrapped in tinsel. Letting out a small giggle, he got up from his spot on the couch and trudged his way into his room. There, on his doggy bed, laid Buddy, a warm, comfortable sleep overtaking him. Ryan walked passed the dog to his dresser where a miniature Christmas Tree sat. A long piece of tinsel wrapped itself on the branches and around the tree, taunting anyone to pull at it and set it free.

  
Ryan slowly undid the long decoration and pulled it into his hoodie pocket slowly, the smile on his face slowly growing by the second. Once the entirety of the tinsel was hidden, he slowly walked out of his room and quietly back into the living room where he once was. Bryce on the other hand, was angrily getting ready to leave and buy more stuff that he needed. Without a second look back, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, leaving no explanation to his roommate standing at the doorway.

  
After Bryce left, Ryan made sure he had a certain contact ready as he lifted the mobile device up to his ear and dialed. “Hey Satt…”

 

~

 

Bryce came home with quite a few bags at hand and he set them all down by the door as all the lights were off. Confused, Bryce started to slowly shuffle towards the kitchen to turn on the lights there but was interrupted by bright colorful lights catching his eye. Letting out a small gasp of amazement, he walked towards the lights in a daze, admiring how everything went together in a perfect blend. “Welcome home Brycey!” Ohm said standing in the middle of the room. Suddenly, Bryce couldn’t remember why he was mad at Ryan anymore. All he knew was how the bright purple and green lights hit Ryan’s hazel eyes in a mirage of colors and the feel of silver tinsel wrapping around him, pulling him into a familiar, comfortable warmth.


	3. Sweet Delight

It had been a long day today, one that had the blonde exhausted to his core. Bryce decided that he would take a well deserved break this week so he could catch up on sleep before heading off to see his family. Sky blue orbs stared at the ceiling as the young male took a break from the task at hand. It was now Wednesday, the holidays were creeping in fast, faster than he would like. The Holidays were very unforgiving when it came to their work, “they” being him and his roommate Ryan. Ryan, or infamously known as Ohm/Ohmwrecker, worked with him year round on the internet format known as YouTube.

A knock at Bryce’s door startled him out of his thoughts and his sleepiness was washed off when no reply came after the knock. He forced himself to get up and slowly walked up to the door, but when he opened it, no one was there. His cat Ellie walked by his room and felt the sudden warmth radiating from the monitors, so Ellie decided to come into his room instead. She rubbed against his legs as she passed and Bryce was dumbfounded at the knock. Closing the door, he decided that it was just a figment of his imagination and he thought he heard the knock. Bryce thought of the knock as an alarm of sorts, one that would get him back to work so he wouldn’t be behind.

“You’re just tired Bry-” he started to tell himself until he heard the knock at his door again, this time it sounded a little more aggressive. Ellie jumped up onto his desk and decided to land on his lap, making him grunt in slight pain. Bryce gave his cat a stern look, but Ellie didn’t seem to mind as she got comfortable on his lap. The knocks got more desperate and less aggressive as time passed, but Bryce didn’t want to disturb Ellie. Frowning, he got good hold of Ellie and got up, she seemed displeased at the movement but didn’t complain when she was set on the bed. Quietly, Bryce walked over to the door where the knocks got slower and much, much more shaky.

The door opened and a surprised Ryan let out a loud, girly scream to which Bryce covered his ears for. Getting an annoyed look from the younger man, Ryan immediately apologized for the sudden scream. “Sorry Brycey!! Uh, I just wanted to check up on you, um, would you like join me in the living room for some hot chocolate?” Bryce looked up to his roommate, he looked genuinely nervous, “Yes Ry, I would love to join you for some hot chocolate.”

~

Bryce snored lightly as he rest his head on the brunette’s shoulder, a big, dark grey blanket covering both of them. There was whipped cream making a slight mustache on both men as the fireplace lit up both their faces. Ryan looked down towards Bryce, he let out a small smile before leaning over and adjusting the cover they were both using. A small kiss was placed on Bryce’s temple as Ryan finished what was left of his hot chocolate.


	4. Mistletoe

The world around them faded into a blur as the chanting coming from their friends became lower and lower. Both men were trapped, no other way of getting out, but secretly, neither one minded one bit. Bryce stood tall at the doorway, nearly hitting the top of the frame, but Ryan stood still, neither his back or his head touching the sides. Bryce wondered when the party became the way it did, wild and reckless; it was truly a mystery.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Ryan hit the wall behind him loudly, their world getting slightly clearer. Ryan, being shorter than Bryce, grabbed Bryce by the shirt and dragged him down to his level. In doing this, Ryan gave a Bryce a good look at his hazel eyes and the mysteries that they held. The light hit him perfectly as the lights gave his eyes life and the low gleam of the fire made Ryan’s skin glow.

Slowly they inched forward towards each other, their breaths mingling with each other, but both boys had a different idea. Soon, they were merely a few centimeters apart when Ryan turned his head slightly, Bryce kissing the corner of his lips. Their world slowly disappeared and they were brought back by the booing their friends were making for finding a loophole. Laughter coming from the two boys conquered the previous noises and everybody went back to their own devices.

Ohm gave Bryce a small, gentle smile before moving back to go join Luke and Jonathan who were gathering their presents. Luke handed him a small present wrapped in silver wrapping paper and had a green bow on top. Jonathan handed him a green box with silver marker scrawled all over. Evan handed Bryce his present, a small but long violet box, so Bryce gave Evan his present, a black box with gold ribbons and a side hug.

***

The festivities went on for a few more hours until everyone had to say their goodbyes and head back to their hotels. A tired Ryan had started to clean up the slight mess that was left behind like a stray cup here and there. He gave out an exhausted sigh before heading towards the Christmas Tree and just staring at it. Ryan was mesmerized by the bright lights, a small part of what made the tree so beautiful.

  
Ryan let out a loud shriek when he felt long, lanky arms wrap around his waist and a long face settle on his head. The person flinched a little at the loud noise and let out a tired groan. Ryan relaxed a little when he heard the voice and turned to confront the accidental intruder. Bryce just grinned sheepishly before leaning down and slowly pushing his lips to Ryan’s briefly, uniting them in a short, sweet kiss. “Merry Christmas Ryan…”


	5. Morning Kisses

The morning rays lightly kissed Ryan’s face as it rose through the window and into the room. It lit his eyelids up in bright hues of orange and red, forcing him to wake up from a conscious slumber. His eyes flutter open and he groggily looks around before letting out a long yawn. His eyes eventually settle on his cuddle buddy, Bryce, and a small smile is placed on his face. Ryan feels a slight squeeze as Bryce readjusts himself to movement, arms around Ryan’s waist.

  
The room was warm and cozy, side effects of his groggy mind and thick blankets around him. He pushed himself into a sitting position, letting him wake up better, but the sounds of a distressed Bryce made his eyes flicker from the wall in front of him to the sleeping boy. Bryce had unlatched his arms from around Ryan and turned around to face away from the sun. Ryan let out a low chuckle and removed the covers from his waist, the cold air finally hitting him.

  
He let out a small hiss and a shiver as he placed his feet on the ground. Quickly, he slipped on the gray bunny slippers that Bryce had given him two years ago on Christmas. Slowly, he exited the room and into the bathroom where he went on to do his business. Once he was done, he headed towards the kitchen and put the coffee maker to work as he got the rest of the stuff.

  
Ryan waited patiently for it to come out by leaning against the counter and unplugging his phone from its charger. He scrolled through Twitter and liked a bunch of fanarts that were made for him. Buddy came in running from the top of the stairs and loudly yapped at his owner’s feet. Ryan walked over to the backdoor and let Buddy run around the backyard, closing only the glass door as more sunlight came into view.

  
The coffee was out by the time he returned to his place on the counter and he prepared two mugs. One mug was just black coffee with two teaspoons of sugar, for himself, and the other was three teaspoons of creamer and one teaspoon of sugar. Mixing up the second mug, he placed the spoon on the counter and walked back upstairs, mugs in hand. He pushed the door open with his foot and walked back to the bed.

  
Ryan placed his mug on his side table before walking over to Bryce’s side. He placed Bryce’s mug on Bryce’s side table and slowly leaned into Bryce’s face, tapping slightly as he dove. “Time to wake up Brycey, come on…” Bryce mumbled something about not wanting to wake up and Ryan let out a quiet chuckle. Ryan kneeled down to his face level and spoke again, “I got your coffee ready Brycey, come on…”

  
Bryce lifted his face to say, “Only waking up if you cuddle for a few more minutes…” After that, he let his face fall onto his pillow again, so Ryan walked around the bed and laid back down, pulling Bryce closer as he did. Bryce let out a tired smile and hummed in approval. Ryan thought it was long enough and began kissing the back of Bryce’s neck slowly, earning a whine from Bryce.

  
“Ohmie...stop...I wanna sleep…” Bryce told the older man. Bryce noticed the other wasn’t giving in to his pleas and turned around to face Ryan who surprised him with a kiss on the lips. Bryce smiled goofily at him and returned the kiss. “Brycey?” Bryce hummed in response. “Time to get up, ‘kay?”

  
“Okay.”


	6. Silent Night

Jonathan stared down at Bryce as he slept peacefully for the first time in a long while. As he sat on the edge, he stretched out his legs, a cramp faintly making an appearance. Everyone had been worried about Ryan's accident of course, but the fact that Bryce would react severely to his accident worried them even more. Jonathan worried the most for one of his youngest friend because he knew how deeply Bryce cared.

Thinking back on it, Jonathan didn't know a time when the two weren't together. Before he had met the two, Bryce and Ryan were already together like peanut butter and jelly. Anyone with two good eyes could see they were brought together for a reason, they were brought together because no one was more compatible than the two. It was as if Ryan brought out a much more bubblier Bryce and Bryce was the tranquilizer that calmed Ryan from his thoughts.

Jonathan was ecstatic when he found out that the two started dating because no one shipped it more than himself. Luke had commented many times that as much as he saw the chemistry and how much he wanted it to happen, he shouldn't meddle. They would come together eventually, and together they did. The only part that made him crestfallen was that their first date ended in disaster.

Jonathan turned to the youngest member of their “crew” and felt a little startled as he moved in his sleep. “Must be a bad dream…” he told himself. Jonathan began to slowly and carefully pet Bryce’s hair, making sure to thread his fingers through the strawberry blonde locks. A soft sound left Bryce’s lips and he readjusted himself a little more. Jonathan tried to recall what Luke did to him when he woke up from a bad dream, sing.

Slowly listing off songs he could sing in his head, Jonathan almost decided to ask Luke or Evan for help, but decided not to because he felt like it was his responsibility. He looked out the window, towards the snow ridden city of Chicago, and finally decided on the song he wanted to sing. It was perfect for someone who he considered as innocent as Bryce.

“Silent night, Holy night, Son of God, love's pure light. Radiant beams from thy holy face, with the dawn of redeeming grace, Jesus, Lord at thy birth; Jesus, Lord at thy birth…”

Jonathan began to cry as he sang, voice already quaking. This year would make a new milestone for each other. This year would be the year that they grew closer and that they had new hope. For them, nothing was scarier than losing each other and they didn't know that until they almost lost one of their own. Bryce, still asleep, began to hum a choppy version of Silent Night and the furrow in his brow was gone, he was finally relaxing.

“Good Night Bryce…”


	7. Singing Out Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to "Singing Out Loud — Ed Sheeran" when reading this

Bryce came home from the store to find all the lights in the house lit and music blaring upstairs. Setting down the groceries on top of the kitchen island, Bryce let out a huff as he climbed the stairs to the second floor. Turning off lights as he passed by, Bryce could faintly hear the voice of his roommate through the walls of the hall and the music. Stopping in front of the Ryan’s oak door, he heard the music stop abruptly, “Thank you guys again for coming out to the stream, we are almost at two thousand viewers.”

Bryce smiled as he lift his hand to knock on the door, a silent reminder to keep it down for the neighbors. “It surprised me since this is a secret stream and didn’t make a video for it or anything.” Ryan’s voice soften at the thought of so many people watching him. Bryce decided to not knock and just finish turning off all of the lights in the house, walking at a calm pace. Once he finished, Bryce returned to the kitchen, the only place he didn’t turn off the lights to, and made both his roommate and himself some iced tea.

Setting the jug on the counter, his phone began to buzz in his pocket, signifying him he got a new message. Taking out two cups, and the lemons from both the cupboard and fridge respectively, he finished serving the iced tea. Bryce remembered the message he got and took a look at his phone, it was Ryan upstairs asking him if he could borrow his guitar from the music room. Curious, Bryce texted back the okay, “He must not have noticed I’m in the house yet…” The door closing above him brought him back from his thoughts and bryce grabbed the two glasses of tea, silently creeping up the stairs.

Bryce could hear the strum of his acoustic guitar coming from behind closed door and he wondered why Ryan had told him that he couldn’t play the guitar. Shaking his head, Bryce placed the second glass of tea between his forearm and his tummy, making sure to have a good grip on it before reaching the door handle. The door squeaked slightly at the hinges, but Ryan took no notice as he continued to strum the guitar and sing full of feeling. “...but baby now; take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart. I’m thinking out loud; That maybe we found love right where we are…”

Bryce didn’t wait until Ryan finished, he placed the glass of tea on his desk and ran out with the other. Never forgetting how red Ryan turned when he found out Bryce was in the room the entire time. Bryce had light pink dusting his cheeks as he giggled to himself. He sat at the kitchen island thinking over how he caught Ryan’s last word under his breath before the song stopped completely.

“ _Bryce_ …”


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> 1\. Happy Easter everyone !! I want to wish you a good day whether you're religious or not, so be happy.
> 
> &
> 
> 2\. This chapter is longer and is the sequel to Awake. Why? Bc I got a comment asking for it and I complied.

It was sometime until they got to the hospital where Ryan was being held at, but they made it nonetheless. However, when they asked to see Ryan, the nurses said he went back into his coma after screaming out for someone. Bryce dropped to his knees and started crying right in front of everyone, his best friend was gone again and he probably won't talk to him in a while. “This is all my fault…” he managed to get out in between tears, but that was it until he woke up in his pajamas back with Buddy.

~

Bryce sat at his computer, looking for a way to distract himself from reality by burying himself in work again. Jonathan and Luke were glad to see Bryce moving again, but were irked when Bryce remained emotionless through everything every day. However, as much as Bryce tried, he could not distract himself enough that his thoughts often wandered back to the man who lay comatose back in the hospital. Eventually, Easter came around and Ryan had yet to wake up, his body was placed back into working order.

The doctors and nurses had said that he would wake up randomly, screaming out for the same person every time, but they had no records on said person. Bryce heard of this and his heart hurt even more knowing that his long-time friend was hurting. Easter was right around the corner and that Saturday, Luke and Jon had invited themselves over to make a big cook out to try and cheer Bryce up. Bryce appreciated their concern, but he had other plans and he knew that they would notice him gone in the day.

Bryce was right and they stayed over after having a few drinks, thankfully they weren't driving. In any case, Bryce took both of their keys to prevent any accidents and put Buddy in charge of both of them. “You're in charge Buddy, take care of them, I'm gonna go visit Ryan…” Buddy only looked at him and stood up to lay between Luke and Jon. “Thanks Buddy.” With that, Bryce was off, but unlike the two older men, he had not touched a single drop of alcohol.

Upon arriving to the hospital, Bryce asked the nurses to see Ryan, but the nurse hesitantly told him visiting hours were long over. Disappointed, Bryce turned to leave, deciding to tell them he would come back by morning when the hours started again. “May I just ask one thing?” Bryce wanted to dash over to him even if he got in trouble. “Which room he was staying in, that way I don't get lost tomorrow?” The nurse told him the floor and the room, but instead of walking back outside, he made a dash for the stairs, an angry nurse right behind him.

Getting up the stairs faster with his weight loss and his long legs, he ran quietly past an empty nurse station and towards Ryan’s room. Entering, he was met with a sight for sore eyes as Ryan had his arm cast and tube down his throat, little cuts decorated his body in silver streaks and the bruises were long gone. Bryce kept the room dark as he walked over to Ryan, his steps graceful and quiet as he got to the edge where Ryan’s head laid. Taking the tube out slowly, he stared longingly at Ryan and held back tears, but failed as he felt them running down his lips.

Slowly, he pressed his lips to Ryan’s, feeling the weight on his shoulders drop immensely with a simple interaction. Ryan started to stir back into consciousness and Bryce was ecstatic until the nurse came in and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Sir, you're not supposed to be here...I'm going to have to write your name down and write you down for disturbance of the patients.” She started to steer Bryce away until she noticed a hand latching onto the taller male’s free wrist. Ryan had awoken and was staring at Bryce, gripping as tight as he could to his wrist, not knowing if he was real or not.

“Bry—” At the sound of his name spoken so softly, Bryce turned and ripped his grasp away from the nurse, turning his attention solely on Ryan. “I'm right here Ry, Brycey is here.” Ryan’s eyes lit up and he pulled at the other’s arm. Bryce understood and stood by his side, closer than ever. “Ry, I'll be the one to take you home…” The words that came from Ryan’s mouth next surprised both guests, “Brycey, wherever _you_ are, that's my _home_ , so please don't go.”

_“I won't.”_


	9. The Mistakes We Make

“Don’t touch me, ohm...sorry  _ Ryan _ .” Bryce pushed Ryan’s hand away as it tried to reach out for him. Stunned at the sudden harshness of Bryce’s words, Ryan moved only when he felt Bryce try and force himself through the doorway. Ignoring Bryce’s request, Ryan quickly latched his hand on the other’s bicep, stopping all movement and forcing a stalemate. Eventually that stalemate was broken by the words, “Ryan, I told you to not touch me.”

 

“ _ Brycie _ .”

 

It took a long moment after that nickname was uttered for more to form and be expressed out loud. “Why is this happening between us now? Could you answer me that?” the desperation was laced thick in Ryan’s tone. “What happened Brycie? I thought you loved me.” This had triggered something between Bryce as his eyes went cold and his face became unreadable. His jaw was set so hard that it looked like it would pop out at any given moment.

 

Bryce knew he held the key to fix all of this, to make things go back to a certain degree of normality. He knew that all he needed to was whisper those words and everything would start working again. It was painted so clearly, yet he made the decision that would ruin everything. ¨Yeah,  _ loved _ . Past tense. Now let me go, I´m not in the mood right now.¨ Finally forcing himself through the doorway, he released his arm from the harsh grip Ryan had him in

 

Bryce walked up the stairs into their shared room, and locked the door behind him making sure to step lightly on the floor. Moving around the room as fast as possible, he gathered up his clothes in bundles, practically shoving them into suitcases. He tried to look for more things to pack and he suddenly remembered what he had been hiding from Ryan all these months. Rushing towards the bottom drawer of his dresser, he opened it to find a single black velvet box sitting atop of the neatly folded clothes.

 

¨Guess I never really needed this piece of shit.¨ Bryce moved around and finished packing up, wanting to get out as soon as possible from the apartment. He took one last look at the black velvet box before huffing and throwing it on the bed. Unlocking the door, turning off the lights, and taking one last look at the room behind him, he made sure he wanted to this and not regret it later. ¨Fuck.¨

 

~

 

Ryan sat on the kitchen floor, staring at nothing and his mind going a million miles a minute. The light of day was gone leaving nothing but a cold and dark room, save for the slight light the moon provided. Tears ran down his face slowly and bitterly, something he chose to ignore. Everything went by so much slower as if time was taunting him and teasing him for being something he and bryce didn't have. There he would stay, ignoring the pounding of his door and the constant ring of his phone, black velvet box in one hand and a black tee shirt in the other. Things Bryce had left behind in his escape. 

 

Oh, how it hurt.


End file.
